


Set me on fire, not the oven

by Self_conscious_mess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Smut, They also have the restraint of horny teenagers, Tony and Bucky have the hots for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_conscious_mess/pseuds/Self_conscious_mess
Summary: Tony wanted to cook dinner for Bucky, but as usual, he ends up getting distracted. Although he might not mind it that much this time around.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Set me on fire, not the oven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a small, ridiculous and smutty thing I wrote when I was supposed to work on my other Winteriron fic. It's been a long time since I've posted smut and I'm kind of anxious about its quality. Enjoy anyway?  
> (As always, all the thanks in the world go to Pauline and her unwavering support <3)

Contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark did know how to cook. Although he _did_ survive on coffee and forgot to eat on a daily basis, it did not mean that he didn't know how to cook.

When he was little, one of the only bonding activities that Maria had taken the time to do with him had been to teach him Italian family recipes, and Tony remembered and treasured each and every one of them. He had loved those stolen moments as a kid and, always eager to learn, had also spent a great deal of time with Edwin and Ana Jarvis in the kitchen. Watching and helping Ana prepare a goulash, baking cookies, or even just peeling potatoes – some days, any pretext was as good as any to hide in a room his father would never go to.

So Tony Stark did not only know how to cook – he was actually great at it. He knew how to chop vegetables quickly and efficiently, he could sense which amount of seasoning would give a dish the best flavour, and had memorized every recipe he had ever seen.

The problem was – the problem was that Tony did not have the greatest attention span. He would begin a frittata, and then notice that the kitchen hood made a weird wheezing noise, which inevitably led to him dismantling the appliance on the spot. And, while he was engrossed in the new interest, the frying pan and its contents lay forgotten, until everything was burnt beyond salvation.

For this exact reason, many people thought that Tony could not cook for shit – Pepper still teased him about the charred omelettes he used to cook for her, and Rhodey had helped him scrub the bottom of umpteen pots during their MIT days.

Tony hadn’t tried cooking for the team yet – he tended to lose track of time in his workshop way too often, and if one of the Avengers came to fetch him for team dinner, it was generally after everything was all cooked and ready.

But now, now that he and Bucky had started dating, Tony's urge to cook for someone was rekindled. Cooking for someone was supposed to be romantic, right? He thought he had read that somewhere. Plus it might impress Bucky, and Tony craved for the validation – their relationship was still fresh, and insecurity was a bitch.

Bucky had been out with Sam all day, and so Tony had decided that he would cook the best caponata ever for his boyfriend to come home to.

He chopped the eggplants and fennel and put the whole in a pot with olive oil, all the while chanting in his head a litany of _don't get distracted, the microwave does not need an update, don't get distracted_. When the eggplants turned a pretty golden brown and the fennel had softened, he let the mixture cool down and went to take care of the onions, chillies and garlic, which he reduced with more olive oil in a frying pan.

He just had to stir for five more minutes and the most perilous part would be done. He was counting down in his head when the door to his penthouse opened.

"Tony?" he heard Bucky call out. "JARVIS told me I would find you here."

Tony’s heart did the weird flippy thing it had been doing ever since Bucky had first come to live in the tower, and once more, Tony decided that he was _not_ going to pay it any more attention than what was purely necessary. He and Bucky were supposed to be doing the fun-and-tentative-early-days-of-dating thing for now, not the hey-please-commit-to-me-for-life-I-love-you thing.

His boyfriend rounded the corner and stepped in the kitchen, only to freeze.

"Doll? What' cha doin' there?"

Tony felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"Hm. Cooking?"

Why was it coming out as a question. Tony wanted to bash his head on the counter.

Bucky tilted his head. He still looked a little bit confused, but his voice held a trace of admiration when he remarked:

"I didn't know you could cook."

Tony's self-confidence resurged. Bucky was impressed. His plan was working!

"Well prepare yourself," Tony exclaimed, barely containing his excitement anymore and twirling the wooden spoon in the air, "cause you're about to be blown away, Buckaroo!"

Tony expected Bucky to ask what he was preparing, or to smile at the very least, but the super soldier let out a low sort of growl and, in three strides, crossed the room to crowd Tony against the counter. Eyes wide from surprise, Tony looked up, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, and got caught up in Bucky’s gaze, dark and hungry – which, all things considered, was a good sign, since Tony was cooking! Tony's brain _really_ needed to stop getting sidetracked.

"Fuck, you're so perfect," Bucky groaned, and Tony gasped, brought back to the tension that was now permeating the room.

He had _not_ expected that level of enthusiasm, but it sure was welcome. More than welcome. A smile broke into his face, and he looped his arms behind Bucky's neck, careful to hold the wooden spoon away from his boyfriend's clothes. Bucky responded instantaneously, his hands drifting down to Tony's waist, squeezing possessively and pressing Tony’s body to his own.

Tony’s answering quip never left his lips as Bucky leaned down and kissed him silly, until the breathlessness left him dizzy and wanting. The wooden spoon clattered as it hit the floor. Tony startled at the sound, and Bucky took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Tony's lips, deepening the kiss.

Tony felt arousal flare hot and sharp throughout his body, and tried to press even closer to his boyfriend. Bucky's hands moved to the back of his thighs, and soon enough, Tony was being lifted and placed on the counter, Bucky pushing Tony’s legs open and slotting himself between them.

The super soldier released him from the kiss only to press new, wet kisses on Tony's throat. The genius's head was spinning, and the control he had over the noises he was making was starting to slip, soft moans and gasps falling from his lips.

Bucky started to grind between the vee of Tony's thighs, gripping the genius's ass to encourage him to respond in kind. Soon enough, they were moving against each other desperately, hips undulating, dry humping over their clothes likes two horny teenagers. At one particular hard press of Bucky's hips, Tony's filter finally failed him, and he moaned brokenly.

"God you feel _so_ good, Bucky, wish you were inside me so bad, ah- please"

Tony had no idea what he was begging for, but it had the bonus effect of triggering Bucky's absolutely filthy mouth, which was a definite win in Tony's book.

"You feel perfect too, doll, so, so good, can't wait to fuck you later. I'll give it to you real good baby I promise, spread you out and fill you up until you can't take it anymore, you want that doll?"

Tony could only moan in answer, overwhelmed by the rush of _hotneedwant_ that shot through his veins. He wanted that so much. Feeling desired, claimed, _used_. Bucky taking him apart until he couldn’t think, until he was barely coherent and his entire vocabulary was reduced to “more” and “Bucky”.

The super soldier unhooked Tony’s hands from his neck and brought them up, guiding them until Tony grabbed onto the overhead kitchen cabinets. Then Bucky gripped under Tony's knees and pulled the genius forward until he was barely sitting on the counter. The new position made Tony lean back to keep his balance, making him feel his boyfriend's cock rub directly against his ass, a frustrating taste of what he could have later.

Tony keened at the teasing friction added right where he wanted it the most, the ache to be filled overwhelming, and Bucky bent down to kiss the sounds right from his mouth. They ended up panting against each other's lips, Bucky's mouth running off once again with dirty promises:

"If you can come like this I'll eat you out for hours after baby. Give you anything you want. Fuck you over and over until you cry. Fuck, Tony, I'm so close"

"Me too, Bucky, please please ple-"

Tony's orgasm hit him hard and fast, sneaking up his spine and making him arch almost out of Bucky's grip. His vision whited out for a second, but he felt Bucky shuddering between his legs, and knew his boyfriend had tipped over the edge right along with him.

They stayed in each other's embraces for a moment, their breathing slowly coming back to normal. Tony pouted at the feeling of cooling come in his pants – they would have to clean up soon, or it would turn uncomfortable real quick.

Bucky lifted his head from where he had buried it in Tony's throat, chuckled at the genius's expression and kissed his nose affectionately. He was about to open his mouth when an alarmed expression crossed his face.

"What is it?" Tony slightly slurred, still too dazed to be really worried.

Bucky was gnawing on his lower lip, looking half-amused and half-contrite.

"Don't look, because it's not gonna be pretty, but the smell is kinda self-explanatory if you pay attention, doll."

Tony shook the last of the spell he had been under and sniffed the air, only to gasp, realizing the terrible truth. He looked at Bucky, eyes wide and sad, to see that his super soldier was barely holding back a laugh.

"Oops?" his smug jerk of a boyfriend offered.

"YOU RUINED MY CAPONATA, YOU FIEND!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And be careful around ovens, people. Ovens are mean


End file.
